Red in My Eyes
by tranimation
Summary: The sixteen-year-old Amanda Krueger, a virginal nun on staff of Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital, is accidentally locked in with a hundred maniacs. Canonical (to the Englund franchise): Horror: Complete. Rated M for violence and sexuality, with emphasis on rape.


**NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET: RED IN MY EYES  
**REVISED EDITION**  
**

Written by Diane N. Tran (tranimation)

* * *

This has to be the first (and perhaps the only) pastiche I have ever done that was ever finished within twenty-four hours. I don't believe I've ever done that before because I generally consider myself a slow writer, as I labour through every each sentence and paragraph I compose for hours on end — the perfectionist in me, unfortunately, _demands _it. I've been fascinated by the character of serial child molester and murderer Freddy Krueger of _Nightmare on Elm Street_ fame, one of the greatest monsters in cinema history, for a decades, but what always intrigued me was his backstory. In _A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child_, we catch a glimpse of Freddy's biological parents: Robert Englund made a cameo as one of the inmates who was, in a way, the ringleader of the incident as "Featured Maniac" (who I affectionately pet-named as "Ted") who sexually assaulted the nun named Amanda Krueger (Sister Mary Helena), thus creating our favourite "son of a hundred maniacs" that we know and love. Of course, I didn't want to write this in a "normal" manner, so I felt it best to write this using very loose, fragmented prose to highlight the _fragile _psychological state of the character of "Ted." This pastiche is written in his point-of-view, after all.

**Synopsis**: The sixteen-year-old Amanda Krueger, a virginal nun on staff of Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital, is accidentally locked in with a hundred maniacs. Canonical (to the Englund franchise): Horror/Prose: Complete. Rated M for violence and sexuality, with emphasis on rape (that is tastefully written).

_Nightmare on Elm Street _© Wes Craven/New Line Cinema

* * *

The doctors looked upon the crowd of a hundred in the zoo, writhing and hissing below, at the top of the staircase.

Their fat fingers pointed at us.

One by one.

Counting.

Their eyes looked up me with fear.

They just stare.

They always stare.

And they always loose count.

This room, this dungeon, this zoo, was filled to the brim with the indigent, the unwanted, the unworthy, and the disturbed.

Their mouths fizzed with froth.

Their bodies droned and moaned and walked about.

Their eyes looked up me with fear.

Filthy.

Stupid.

Cowards, all of them!

And then there is me.

And there was her.

She pushed through the zoo and called out.

Only I could hear her.

Only me.

I heard metal clang shut and the chains rattled.

She called out again.

I looked up at the staircase above.

The doctors were gone.

The door sealed.

They left her.

Trapped.

Locked in.

With us.

With me.

Dressed in white.

Like an angel.

Beautiful.

Oh, so beautiful.

Silence.

This room, this dungeon, this zoo, looked upon her.

Saw what I saw.

Wanted I wanted.

They touched her with their eyes!

My fists tightened.

I watched as the bodies surrounded her.

Hands reached for her!

Their hands grabbed her.

Groped her.

Fondled her.

Tore at her.

She called out.

Only I could hear her.

Only me.

My mouth dried.

My skin crawled.

My blood boiled.

No!

And I saw red.

My fists pushed and peeled through the bodies.

I bit and clawed pass them.

Ripped and wrangled at them.

I grabbed a body that lay on top of her.

My hands rammed through flesh and bone.

Crack.

Gush.

Scream.

Red covered the floor.

Red on my face.

Red in my eyes.

She, in white.

I bore my teeth and roared.

Their eyes looked up me with fear.

Filthy.

Stupid.

Cowards, all of them!

This is my dungeon.

Mine.

I rule here.

Me.

I rule all.

You are mine.

She is mine.

Everything here.

Mine.

Silence.

I drew a breath.

I could smell her.

I could taste her.

My eyes looked down.

Red in my eyes.

White on her dress.

Her eyes looked at me with fear.

They were blue.

Beautiful.

Oh, so beautiful.

Like the sky I once remembered.

Like an angel.

I stepped close.

My fingers stretched and greeted her.

Red on my fingers.

Silence.

She moved away.

Moved away.

From me.

I touched her.

She hit me.

Hit me!

No!

And I saw red.

I pressed her down upon the floor.

She looked at me with fear.

My weight against hers.

She looked away.

My head bowed.

Soft against my lips.

Salt against her cheek.

Sweet against my tongue.

Spice against her skin.

This is my dungeon.

Mine.

I rule here.

Me.

I rule all.

You are mine.

She is mine.

Everything here.

Mine.

This room, this dungeon, this zoo, looked upon us.

My muscles tightened.

Stretching.

My body melted against her skin.

Shaking.

My soul surrendered to her.

Burning.

Red in my eyes.

Hot.

White on her dress.

Wet.

Red covered the floor.

Flooding.

Red on her dress.

Beautiful.

Oh, so beautiful.

Like I once remembered.

* * *

URL: favdotme/d20ksoo


End file.
